russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mall Princess will make the role of Jane Yoon
January 17, 2016 at 06:50 pm Cherryz Mendoza, a singer and recording artist who born in March 21, 2001, is creating ripples after starring in a most promising role Only Me and You and Forever Barkada on IBC-13. She had a pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats and her album Cherryz Infatuation (under PolyEast Records). Tonight she stars in perhaps the biggest gamble the network has put its high school uniform on a female teen star in the first-ever curriculum-based primetime series – the first-ever Philippine adaptation of the Korean drama series Glory Jane. (left: Cherryz Mendoza as school uniform, right: Glory Jane) Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza is IBC’s ace in the primetime arena. In Glory Jane, the executives are studying and learning on her to draw in the audience. It was loved by millions of fans all over Asia got into a Pinoy high school teenagers whose learned some Filipino learners and its high school students as IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services proudly does a re-working on the first ever curriculum-based drama series approved by the Department of Education (DepEd). Do you know that IBC-13 and Secarats has picked up a label for Cherryz? And it is the ‘Mall Princess’ because the network believes the teen actress, is able to produce excitements among her followers. He’s his perennial leading man, Rico dela Paz. The two have starred together in the most promising roles in Only Me and You and Forever Barkada, according to IBC executives did fairly well in the ratings race, reason enough to cast them in this remake of Glory Jane. Originally aired in South Korea in 2011, Glory Jane became a big hit in the Philippines when it aired in 2013. In this remake, Mendoza played as Jane, a happy and determined high school teenager who remembers nothing of her past but only her name. After the supporting role as she played in Only Me and You and a most promising role in Forever Barkada, IBC and Secarats execs are sure Mendoza’s charm will endear her more to the viewers as Glory Jane. Starring with her (school uniform) in the series are her love team Rico dela Paz, Maricar Reyes, Richard poon, Justin Ward (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Denise Canlas (school uniform), Francis Magundayao (school uniform) and Keith Cruz (school uniform). IBC-13’s Glory Jane follows the story of Jane, played by Mendoza, a happy and determined girl who study well for her struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Since then, Jane is determined to study well in hopes of uncovering her past and also, believing that her mother (Maricar Reyes) and father (Richard Poon). As she finds this friends, Jane discovered that he already has a family and her love interest and boyfriend, Ryan Kwang (Rico dela Paz), who is a baseball player. Jane will learned about the lessons where she studies— her real identity and the friendship for true love as she falls in love with a boy she sees as her brother. As she unravels more clues that lead her to the truth, Jane also discovers the real geal she must face and seeks revenge for the pain and loss that remain elusive to her memory. Who is Jane Yoon? How far can she go to repay the man who saved her? Will Jane and Ryan give in to their feelings? Completing the powerhouse cast of this newest pre-primetime series are Paolo Contis, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Bettina Carlos, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Michael Tañeca, Miguel David, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. It is under the direction of Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria. Glory Jane premieres tomorrow at 5:45 p.m. before Express Balita on IBC-13 from .Monday to Friday.